The Truth Shall Set You Free
by gluglug
Summary: Post "The Reigning Lorelai" - A little LL scene for those who wanted one.


Title: The Truth Shall Set You Free  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Ep 4.16 – The Reigning Lorelai  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
Summary: A one-shot fic, post "The Reigning Lorelai." For those who wanted an L/L scene. This occurs after the wake. Please review, thanks!  
  
Lorelai Gilmore was driving home to Stars Hollow in her Jeep. It had been a long day, helping her family finalize arrangements for Gran's funeral, which included a last minute trip to Victoria's Secret to buy some underwear. She was thankful that the salesgirl hadn't called Creedmore to reserve a padded cell due to her meltdown next to the thongs.  
  
Her embarrassment was interrupted by a cell phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lorelai, it's Jason."  
  
"I know, I have caller ID," Lorelai said with annoyance in her voice.  
  
"You sound annoyed."  
  
"Annoyed? Why would I be annoyed?"  
  
"Are you annoyed that I didn't come to your grandmother's funeral?"  
  
"Jason, it's not me who's upset. My dad mentioned more than once that he wish you'd been there."  
  
"Well, he seemed to buy my excuse that I'm allergic to caskets."  
  
"That's not funny. My dad really wanted you there and you let him down. And it would've been nice if you went for me as well."  
  
"You were upset, too? You weren't the one crying in a robe. And that woman was horrible, remember how she layed into you about your financial situation with the Inn?"  
  
"Jason, my grandmother was no saint. She was a judgmental, sometimes nasty person. But she also loved her family and fought for what she believed in. I'd like to think that I have some of her good qualities. I am named after her, you know. And believe me, no one I know likes funerals, they're not fun. But you suck it up and go because you want to be there for the people you care about."  
  
Lorelai was met with silence on the other end. "Jason, are you there?"  
  
"So I guess that means we're not having sex this weekend?"  
  
Lorelai had just pulled into the town center and saw that Luke had just closed up. She had hoped that she would make it in time for a cup of coffee.  
  
"Dammit." She muttered.  
  
"I'll take that as a no. Listen, Lorelai, I'm sorry about your grandmother. Please don't hold this against me. I thought you liked my quirks."  
  
Lorelai saw Luke sit down at one of the front tables. "Listen, Jason. I gotta go, we'll talk later. Bye."  
  
Lorelai parked her jeep in front of Luke's. He looked up and saw her and gave her a nod.  
  
Lorelai waved back and pointed to the door. Luke got up, unlocked it for her and ushered her inside.  
  
"Thanks. I'm sorry I missed your closing time."  
  
"It's okay. Coffee?"  
  
"Yes, I'd love some. I've been craving it all day. You wouldn't believe the day, I mean the week I've had."  
  
Luke poured her a cup and she took off her plaid coat and sat down. Luke noticed that Lorelai certainly had a lot of coats for someone who just borrowed $30,000 from him.  
  
"What happened? I haven't seen you in a few days."  
  
"Yeah, it seems like weeks, doesn't it? I've been in Hartford, mostly. My grandmother died earlier this week and I've been helping out my parents with the funeral arrangements. I'm just coming from the wake."  
  
"Well, that would explain the all black attire. Lorelai, I'm sorry to hear that. Was it your father's mother or your mother's?" Luke asked, concerned.  
  
"My father's mother. Lorelai the first. I'm now the reigning Lorelai, according to our cousin Marilyn, who strangely enough looks a lot like my grandmother."  
  
"The reigning Lorelai, huh?" Luke chuckled. He had always thought she had an imperious air. "Was this the woman who called you a charity case?"  
  
"The one and the same. But I'm not a charity case anymore, thanks to you."  
  
Lorelai noticed a change in Luke's demeanor - he had a pained expression on his face. She remembered seeing him and Nicole arguing earlier this week but hadn't gotten a chance to ask him about it.  
  
"So, how are things with you?" She prodded, hoping to get some news.  
  
"Same old," Luke said, grabbing a rag and started wiping the counter even though it was clean.  
  
"Really? Luke, will you stop wiping for a second?"  
  
Luke looked up at her.  
  
"Is everything okay with you and Nicole?"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "Why?"  
  
"Because I saw the two of you the other day on the park bench. It looked like a heated discussion, to say the least and I don't think you were talking about the weather. Did it have anything to do with the loan for the Inn?"  
  
Luke shook his head. "I really don't want to talk about this."  
  
"But I do. I'd feel really bad if the loan is causing problems with your, um, marriage. When I asked you last week how Nicole fits into this, you got so defensive. What's going on?"  
  
"Lorelai, this is really none of your business."  
  
"It IS my business, Luke. If I'm in the middle of this, I want to know. Maybe I can help fix things."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, next week my grandmother's will is going to be read. I'm hoping that Lorelai the first will bequeath some of her worldly goods to Lorelai the second. Maybe I could pay you back?"  
  
"Lorelai, don't worry about the repayment. And anyway, it's not the money that's causing problems, not really."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
Luke sighed. "Nicole wants me to wear a wedding band."  
  
"You were arguing over jewelry?"  
  
"Well, not jewelry, but what it represents. She thinks that in order to make the marriage work, we need to start showing the world that we're married. I mean, I have my parents' rings locked in a safe at the bank, but I'm not willing to get them out and give them to her. If anyone should get my mom's rings - it's Liz, if she ever finds her prince charming."  
  
"But you don't have to give her your mother's rings. I heard a rumor that jewelry stores sell them! When Max and I were engaged, he bought me this gorgeous 1920's style ring, so beautiful that it made me sit up and beg like a dog – too bad I had to give it back."  
  
"But I don't have the money to buy her new rings."  
  
"So it IS about the money after all! You don't have the money because you gave it to me and you don't want to tell Nicole."  
  
"Your insight is amazing." Luke said sarcastically.  
  
"So what are you gonna do, Luke? You have to tell her the truth."  
  
"I guess I have to." Luke admitted.  
  
"Of course you do. You owe her that much. And you owe it to yourself. The truth shall set you free." And with that she finished her cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks for the advice, Lorelai. And I'm sorry again about your grandmother."  
  
His words echoed Jason's but somehow seemed more sincere.  
  
"Luke, if I had asked you to come to my grandmother's funeral, would you have?"  
  
"Of course, I didn't know her, but you came with me to my uncle's funeral and you didn't know him."  
  
"So you owe me?"  
  
"No, I'm not keeping score here. I just think it's the right thing to do."  
  
"Of course it is." She smiled at him, a little cryptically. "I'll see you tomorrow. And remember, the truth shall set you free."  
  
The door jingled as Lorelai left Luke alone with his thoughts.  
  
What truth? That he didn't have the money because he gave it to the woman he loved to help her realize her dream? Or that he didn't want to give Nicole a ring because he really didn't want to be married to her? Or that he would work night and day to buy Lorelai an engagement ring, one that would make her sit up and beg like a dog?  
  
Yeah, like that would ever happen. If only he had the courage to let the truth set him free. 


End file.
